Christmas Entertainment
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: It's not really anime but it's a short story involving greek myththology gods. I wrote it for class but I still want to put it up. The title pretty much said it all, so enjoy. *v*


Christmas entertainment

Christmas is just three days away so Mt. Olympus was busier than ever. With the help of Aeolus and his wind, Hermes had delivered the invitations to all the Olympian dieties just a few days before. A 2007 christmas party will be held on Christmas Eve at the house of Zeus and his wife Hera.  
Everyone is busy with the decotations, picking an outfit, and getting a Christmas present. There was a new traditon on Mt.Olympus, normally the dieties would get presents for whoever they like but many arguements rose from. Some Gods and Goddesses got too much presents and others were jealous of them, some got too little or no presents at all and got angry. Arguements and fights always broke out during the past parties. However this time the invitation state that everyone was to bring one and only one present to the party so each person will get one present and this way no one will get mad.

Finally the day has come for the party, at around 8 at night, the gods and goddesses start to gather at the house of Zeus. They went to give their greetting to Zeus and Hera first and then to miggle among others. 

Dionysus provided wine. Demeter brought fresh fruits and foods and Persephone was able to help her mother, for it was the half of the year that she was able to spend with her mother. Poseidon made water falls around Mt.Olympus to give it a refresh beauty. Hestia enigh a great bright fire in the middle of the party room to give off a warm family feeling. Zeus creates tiny lighting orbs that float around in the room and Athena weaved fine arts that hangs aroung the room. Artemis calles for the moon to shine full and bright while Apollo plays music that smooth the heart.

The decoration of the Christmas tree was left to Hades, Ares, Hermes, Hephaetes, and Aphrodite. One look at the tree and it was obvious who decorated what part. One part of the tree was filles heart shape decorations and another part had winged decorations. Hades decorated his side with little souls and shinning jewels, Hephaetes forged a small image of each gods and goddesses for his side, and Ares covered his side with weapons from wars. The tree stood taller than anyone, it was as high as the ceilling. Hera was so impulse by the tree that she had to redecotrate it. It looks much more beautiful, even though the five deities that decorated the tree wasn't happy they letted it go because of the holiday spirit.

After the great feast was opening present. Zeus made the presents fall from the ceiling, the gods and goddesses catch the one closest to them or the one they thought was most beautifully wrapped. They opens it as soon as they caught it. Everything was going well until...

"That's mine, give it back!" Yells Artemis.  
"No! It's mine!" Apollo yells.The twin was fighting over a lyre. "I caught it!" Artemis pulls the lyre to her side.  
"I am the God of Music so surely this was meant for me!" Apollo pulls it to his side.  
"No!" The two kept pulling it back and forth, neither was going to give it up.

While that was going on, another fight broke out. "This beautiful dress belong to me, the most beautiful goddess." Claimes Aphrodite.  
"Oh please. I am the most beautiful so it belong to me." Said Hera.  
"You beauty is nothing compare to mine. The dress belong to me." Boasted Athena.  
The threes begin to struggle for the dress, also pulling it toward them.

More arguements arise. Zeus, Hades, and Poseiddon was fighting over a gold crown decorated wirh jewels. It was fit for a king.  
"This crown belongs to me, I am King of the Gods." Zeus said.  
"No. It is decorated with jewels which are my symbol so it is ment for me." Yells Hades.  
"I an God of the Sea, it was made for me." Roared Posseidon.

Hestia wanted an orb that contain fire, but it was in the possession of Ares. Despite the fact that he was her nephew and she was suppose to be the older wiser person, she tackle him down and took the orb away. Ares got back up and went after Hestia.

Persephone fights with Dionysus for a gold goblet. He wants it to drink wine out of and she wants it because it was shinny.

Somehow all the other gods and goddesses also got into fights about the presents. Soon, instead of laughters, yellings filles the room.

Between all the strugglings, the lyre and the crown broke, and the dress rips. The gods and godesses just got angrier. Artemis and Apollo was faces off in a shotting contest. They both tries to hit each other with arrows. Their arrows miss the intented target but they did hit a couple of others gods and goddesses which did not make the mood any better.

Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite was in a cat fight. They scratch each others and pulls each others' hair. The same was with Zeus, Hades, and Posseidon except they weren't scratching , they were calling power from the sky, sea, and underworld to fight on their side.

To get Ares to stop chasing her, Hestia lite his arm on fire. "Ahhhh!" Ares ran around screaming, he tries to put out the fire by moving his arm up and down, however that just made the fire bigger, so he ran around faster and scream louder.

Dionysus was complete drunk and he is clutching the gold goblet while rolling on the floor. Persephone tries so hard to get the goblet but Dionysus grasp was too strong to break so she threw a tantrum and jumps on him. She keep jumping on him and cries, "Give me my gold goblet. I want my goblet. I want my goblet. Give it to me now."

Throughout all the choas in the room, Hermes was no where to found in all the fights. That was because he was sitting on Zeus' throne looking down on the chaos, the result of his mischieve. He was the one that wrote in the invitation to bring one present for he knew the gods and goddesses would ending fighting for certain presents. He sat there, drinking wine and eating the foods while his entertainment was watching the comedy of deities fighting among each others. Who could ask for better entertaining on Christmas Eve? He raise his goblet and said, "Merry Christmas." 


End file.
